The present invention relates to laser scanning apparatus, and particularly to such scanning apparatus in which a laser beam is used for writing (e.g., recording or plotting) data on a working medium, or for reading (e.g., sensing) data on a working medium.
The conventional flat bed type laser scanners generally include a machine frame, a supporting member mounted to the machine for supporting the working medium, such as a flat sheet, and another supporting member mounted to the machine frame for supporting at least a part of a laser beam delivery system. In some constructions, the laser beam delivery system (or at least the delivery end thereof) is mounted on the carriage movable over the working medium, and in other systems the working medium is mounted on the carriage movable with respect to the laser beam delivery system. The carriage in both systems is generally mounted for movement along guides on the two opposite sides of the carriage and is driven by a feed screw or other drive located between the carriage and the machine frame.
Such known laser scanning apparatus generally require large, massive, heavy, and therefore expensive, constructions. Moreover, they do not provide convenient access to the working medium.